The Lighting Alchemist
by DarkHyena
Summary: Mariana Mustang is the new state alchemist and is Roy's little sister, lets see how the story goes with her in it.
1. Meet The Lighting Alchemist

Hey everyone as Major Armstrong said his shoulder way... IM BACK! and I got new stories for y'all.

CH1

Meet The Lighting

The sun shined into my room hitting me dead in my face yet I did not want to open my eyes.

"Mariana" I heard a voice call my name, "Mariana wake up its almost time to go."

My eyes opened hearing my brother voice, as they opened I saw him standing over dressed in his uniform with his brunette hair covering his face a little.

"Do you want to be late for your first day in the military?"

"No Roy" I said as I got up.

I looked around my room as the sun lit it up.

"Ahh the sun it burn!" I yelled as I covered my eyes.

"Get up sister before I leave you behind" he said as I walked out the room.

"Yes Sir" I replied.

That was my brother Roy Mustang but he is better known as " The Hero of Ishval" and the mostly called the "Flame Alchemist".

I got up from my bed and went in to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Ahh bed hair" I said as I fixed my long brunette hair that was down to my neck, then I washed up and got dressed in my new uniform.

I walked into the living room and as my brother playing chess by himself again, I can never beat him in it.

"Ahh why skirts I hate skirts" I wined as I was looking at my uniform.

"I dont see why your wining because a skirt is perfect on women and soon when I become Fuhrer all female officer will have to wear Tiny Mini Skirt!" my brother give a speech of nonsense.

The doorbell rang and I went to get it, as I opened it the first thing I saw was beautiful blond hair on a beautiful young woman, who was dressed just like me but with out my one of a king gloves.

"Hello Mariana you look great in that uniform" she said.

"Thank you Riza." I told her "come on in me and Roy was waiting for you."

"No need its time to head out." Roy said as he came to the door. "I have to get to the office.

"yes you have a lot of paperwork to do sir." said Hawkeye.

"Paperwork?"

"Yes Colonel you still have a ton of paperwork to do sir"

"Alright LT" he ended the conversation as he walked out the house and I closed the door and followed.

I was a little bit behind Roy and Riza looking at the sky I could hear them talking but was paying them no mind, I was to busy looking at this beautiful city and now I am able to protect it with my own two hands now am a "Dog of the military".

"Oh Roy Riza" a voice said, I knew the voice.

"Maes also on you way to Central Command?" said Roy.

Maes Hughes the most annoy man on earth, hes not a bad guy he just needs to shut up more.

"Yep but I wish I could get a day off cause my little girls birthday is coming up soon" he started to say most likely he was not going to stop.

He just started talking more like I said and showed off photos of his little girl who is really cute by the way.

We soon got to command and I was sent to the Fuhrer right away, I want to the office of Fuhrer King Bradly, I knocked and heard a voice to come in, I step into the office as saw him sitting at his desk he had dark hair with a little bit of gray and an eye patch over his left eye, I saluted him.

"Ah Major Mustang how is your first day going?" he asked with a calm voice.

"Its going well sir"

"Good because now I got your first mission for you there is an enemy to the state in our city and I will like you to get him" he told me, "he his killed 10 people and the last two months, his name is Luke Johnson he should childs play for someone of you skill."

"Yes sir but sir do you know where he might be?" I responded.

"Oh yes it almost slipped my mind in my old age" he laughed a little .

He then give me the details of his whereabouts and I was sent with three soldiers they all ways older then me but I was in charge thanks to me rank.

When we got the I guess he saw us coming because before we even got out the car shots was fired at us we took cover behind the car and the soldiers fired back, as people started to run out the way I saw a opening as the man taking cover behind a wall in his house was starting to reload he weapon, the tip of his gun was out.

I started to rub my fingerless gloves with a Transmutation Circle on them and it started to build up static electricity, I had more then enough power to take him down.

When the guy come out of cover to fire his gun at me, I snapped my fingers on my right hand and sent a fast lighting bolt right him, hitting his gun the man fell down from the shock and was unable to move.

"Go get him men" I told my men.

"Yes sir" the yelled as they moved in.

**B**eing called sir I can get used to this, my name is Mariana Mustang and I am the Lighting Alchemist and I'm the newest dog of the military.

Well im done the first ch the main lady is based off my girlfriend she loves FMA and if ed was real I think she leave me in a heartbate for him.

Also sorry for dissappering but im back and got a laptop so I can get more work done ^^. later fans


	2. Lighting meets Metal

Hey y'all sorry it took me a really really real long time for me to update, no laptop but I get this new one and its mine and no oneelses so its safe from harm haha. Well back to work.

-GoreNova-

Ch 2

Lighting Meets Metal

"Its been like 2 weeks after my first mission, now I'm stuck here doing paperwork... THATS IT JUST PAPER WORK!"

I was put into my own office, its really nice and all but my brothers is better. I lean back in my chair and looks at my ceiling fan then out of no where my phone rings, and I pick it up.

" Major Mustang speaking."

"Mariana good, I need you to come to my office around 1300 hours" I heard my brothers voice

"Oh sure I will be there big brother," I replied over the phone.

"Its Colonel to you Major" I heard him hang up.

"... I guess saying good bye is against protocol." hangs up my and gets back to work.

-Colonel Mustang office 13:05-

As I'm walking to Ro... I mean Colonel Mustang office I hear him talking to someone else someone voice I don't recognize, I got knock on his door.

"Colonel its me my I enter?"

he telling my to come in and I do as ordered, as I walk in I see a small boy with blond hair and blue eye and I'm sure a man in a suit of armor, and they looked at me.

"Major at last your here, ready for the briefing of your next mission."

"Yes it about time, oh and who is the kid?

.

"Who are you calling kid!" he got up yelling.

"Brother calm down" said the man is the armor calming down the kid.

"This is the FullMetal Alchemist Edward Elric, and his younger brother Alphonse" Roy told me.

The FullMetal Alchemist, hes the youngest State Alchemist in history I'm glad I can meet him at last, yet I should have known it was him wearing a suit of armor and all.

"It's nice to meet you FullMetal." I stick my hand out to the guy in the armor.

"oh but I'm no..." he was saying before he was cut off by the kid.

"HIS NOT THE FULLMETAL I AM!" he yelled at me as I stood there confused.

"I'm Alphonse Elric hes younger brother."

"Your kidding my this kid is the Fullmetal Alchemist!" I asked Roy

"Well he's not far from you, hes only a year younger" Roy told me as if that was a good answer to what I asked. "Now on to pressing matters, the man where after is..."

-Post Bravo 21:30-

Its been hours after the briefing and were looking for a old State Alchemist name The Freezer, I been at my post for like three hours with the men they left me, I did not even take the time to remember there names.

After I little while longer a call comes in, and one of the boys picks it up.

"Major, they said hes on the way to use!" he yelled.

"alright men get ready, the party is about to start!" I start rubbing my hands together making a nice charge in them.

As I get done we see him running down the alley and stops right in front of us, my men point there guns at him.

" So im guessing your the Freezer, put your hands up your under arrest!" I ordered.

He put his hands up and two of my men ran over there to put the cuffs on him, then he grabs one of them and it looked like the guy just boiled from the inside, what I think did happen, and the orther guy backed up in a painc.

"Fire!" I ordered and they did as they was told.

That Freezer guy put his hand into a puddle of water and made a smoke screen, I'm pretty sure my men are missing so I snapped my fingers shooting lighting into the smoke hopeing it would hit the metal arm of his but I did not hear a yell.

As I smoke let up he was gone.

"Dammit he got away"

I walked over to the down man and saw he was dead, as my men was making a call.

"Great, this is FanTackingTastic, this is the first guy I lost."

-11:00 at my office-

"Paper Work!" I yelled to the world as I looked at it.

I hear the Elrics took him down after he ran after my fight with him, yet I also hear the King Bradly was the true one to take him down unofficially of course. But in the end we got it done, even tho like 3 men lost their lives.

My phone rings and I pick it up.

"Mariana I got good news for you" I heard Roy's voice.

-GoreNova-

I hope you like it and I dont think its to short you tell me, will ill update more often.

So rate and like I guess.


	3. Scar The Alchemist Killer

Hey hey GoreNova here with another part of the and I wont keep you waiting much longer just wanted to say thanks for the Ocs even tho only one person sent two... in the end there are real helpful.

-GoreNova-

Ch3

Scar The Alchemist Killer

-Last time on the Lighting Alchemist-

_"Paper Work!" I yelled to the world as I looked at it._

_I hear the Elrics took him down after he ran after my fight with him, yet I also hear the King Bradly was the true one to take him down unofficially of course. But in the end we got it done, even tho like 3 men lost their lives._

_My phone rings and I pick it up._

_"Mariana I got good news for you" I heard Roy's voice._

-1105 hours Major Mustang Office-

"Well now this is more like it having other people doing paper work for me, Thanks big bro."

It was three weeks ago when I got my subordinates, First there's 2nd Lt. Ashley Yearwood she is two years older then me and oddly she uses a bow and arrows but she is a better shot then most people with a gun, then there is 1st Lt. Tray Brooklan he is really great at paper work and is like Ashley big brother, and I guess you can say my Hawkeye would have to be my best friend Captain Ladd Hillshire, He is Hughes nephew and my best friend for like ever but. I have not seen him in forever, but when Roy called me and said had good news I never guessed I would have got him as a subordinate but it made me so happy.

I looked at my new office, The King said that I need more space for all the good work I did. Tray was getting paper work done like there was no tomorrow as Ashley was messing with her bow and helping with the paper work.

Then Ladd walked in and came up to me.

"Major did you hear that another State Alchemist was murdered."

"Another! That's like five Alchemist in total." I say out loud as I lean back in my seat.

"Who do you think is going after them Major?" I heard Ashley ask me and I really did not want to tell her how dumb it was to ask. "I don't know Ash I just don't know."

First the Freezer, Then The Tucker case, and now State Alchemist being murdered... Maybe it was the wrong time to join the army.

"So any leads on the guy doing it Ladd?" I asked him and he just shook his head. "Don't worry Mariana I'll be your bodyguard in till then and plus my uncle is looking into the case"

"Great seventeen and still needs a babysitter, I could have sworn I was the higher ranking officer here Ladd." I gave him a bit of a glare. "Yeah and I could have sworn your brother told me to watch you, so for now I have to keep a eye on you little girl."

LITTLE who does he think he is... great now I sound like FullMetal.

"Also Major we have to go to East City, Under Colonel Mustang order where leaving at 1200 hours." Ladd told me and I just said.

-1715 hours East City train station-

Me, Ladd, Major Armstrong and Hughes just got off the train at last... I don't think I could live with them Armstrong is a stripper and Hughes he will not shut up, Ladd on the other hand just slept the whole trip lucky guy.

As we got off the train and made our way to HQ, and to just upset me its raining but Ladd was holding an umbrella for me. Its been like 5 minuets before a car pulled up and a random solider got out the car and saluted us. Then we got into the car pull off to go see the crime of Tucker.

-1730 hours The Tuckers Home-

Its a nice house a big yard out in front, there are two guards out front and is just standing there as we get out the car and goes through the front gate as they saluted us. We made are way into the house right to a nice size room on the 2nd level, as we walk in we find my Brother and his girlfriend Lt. Hawkeye talking about something. Then Hughes explains to us about the murder of the Alchemist.

"So that's why it be good for you to watch your back Roy, same goes for you Mariana Ladd will protect you." Hughes told us.

"Wait FullMetal!" Roy yelled out loud after remembering that Ed does not know about him and is in the City.

-1822 hours East City streets-

And in no time at all we got a small unit to hunt down Scar and if so save Ed and Al.

As we got to where witness say the Elrics fighting Scar, we see Ed on the middle of the street with who i'm guessing is Scar moving in for the kill. Everyone moved in, I stood next to Roy with Ladd at my side and Riza at Roy's side

"Freeze right there Scar your under arrest!" my brother says everyone held there guns at him, he just stoped and stared wearing some ugly sunglasses.

"The one who should be under arrest is you State Alchemist... no not under arrest you need to be punished for the crimes you did to me and my people!" he said back as he took of his sunglasses reviling his red eye and making his scar easier to see.

"An Ishvalan?" that was they only thing that came out of my mouth before I smirked as me and Roy both started to walk towards Scar ready for a fight.

"Then we guess we'll have to us force then" We said together as we both held up are arms ready to snap and use are alchemy but as scar started making his way towards us, but before we could do anything I felt someone pull on my shirts collar pulling me backwards to the ground followed by gun shots and Scar moving out of the way of them backing up into Major Armstrong.

"What is wrong with you two you know your useless in the rain!" both Riza and Ladd said... Useless that word stings a bit.

I looked up to see Scar retreating from Armstrong and Ladd give chase throwing about three of his throwing knives down the alleyway we saw and Armstrong hit a rock making what I think are spear tips fly out of it down the alley, then I heard a large explosive from the alley and a huge smoke cloud came out of it but cleared fast and I got up to see what happen to found everyone staring at a gaping hole in the ground leading to the sewer.

"Shit he got away" Ladd said as he walks next to me. I looked at him and then made my way over to the Elrics just in time to see Al hit the shit out of him.

"Hey what was that for!" Ed yelled at him. "Idiot your an idiot!"

Just as Al was still swinging at his brother a voice pop up behind us.

"Yo what I miss" Said Hughes who is late for the party.

"Uncle you made it" Ladd said then Roy stepped up.

"Where was you Hughes we could have used your help" He said in a upset voice. "My help oh no you would not need my help i'm sure y'all handled everything." he tried to protest, what a jerk.

Riza and Roy said and made there way to the boys and we followed behind slightly.

"So boys what will you do now" Riza asked and Ed just smiled. "Well keep moving forward but first we going back home to so our Mechanic.. and shes going to kill me."

-GoreNova-

Well thats it for now and next time the new Ocs will get more love but I could not have Scar getting jumped or making them seem weak and yes Ladd uses knives like Hughes cause I Love Hughes to death... sadly tho he got to die next CH and there no way I can stop it -sighs- but good news um I dont got any just making more words XD sorry Laters.


	4. Separate Destinations

Yo Nova here with a new name call me Hyena, SO anyway had a big break up with my girlfriend but I'll keep going with the story for my fans. SO on with the FMA.

-DarkHyena-

Ch 4

Separate Destinations

-Last time on the Lighting Alchemist-

_Riza and Roy said and made there way to the boys and we followed behind slightly._

_"So boys what will you do now" Riza asked and Ed just smiled. "Well keep moving forward but first we going back home to so our Mechanic.. and shes going to kill me."_

_-_Hughes Home 20:24-

Everyone at once yells. "Happy birthday Elicia!" Today was Hughes little girl birthday, you know his daughter the one he keeps going on about, well today she turns four. The only reason why I'm here is because Ladd is here.

Also Ed's friend is here I think her name is Winry. She is talking to Maes and Ladd so I'm left here by myself... Jerk.

"If anyone of you boy's want to be with my little girl You'll have to go though me first" Hughes said as he was holding a gun, He was speaking to three little boy's who was fighting over his daughter. Hehe it's kind of funny how overprotected he is of her, he's not so bad.

-Hughes Home 22:03-

"Okay Elicia daddy has to go to work now and Winry will be staying tonight so take good care of her okay?" Hughes said to his little girl as me and Ladd was out of his house. He was taking me home and tomorrow we're going to see the Elrics and check up on them.

As we left so did Maes. "So uncle good luck with your work." Ladd said to him. "I will, Now you take care of Major Mustang you to love birds." As soon as he said that I broke out into a huge blush, Ladd on the other hand only laughed. "Dear god Hughes shut up there is nothing between us!" "Aww so you don't like me Major?" "What wait no I mean ugh, Shut up the both of you Go die."

Ladd and Maes only laughed as I walked away, I could hear Hughes say. "Don't say things like that you never know what could happen."

-Central City Hospital 10:43-

Me and Ladd walked into the Guarded hospital room which had Major Armstrong and Colonel Hughes talking to the Elrics, it seems they just got done talking about something.

"Oh hey there Major Mustang what are you and Capt Hillshire doing here?" Ed Asked me. "We came to see how you two are doing, It seems you two are better."

"Yeah where doing just fine." he was saying before we heard the door opened. We all turned to see who it was and to a shocking surprise it was... King Bradley himself.

"K-king Bradley!"We all said and saluted him at once asked him.

"Ah, Keep your voice down as you were please."

"Your Excellency, What are you doing here?" Col Hughes asked him.

"I heard a dear friend was hurt and was here, Do you like melons?" King Bradley said as he give a melon basket at FullMetal.

"Oh thanks..." After a awkward pause. "I mean...Thank you sir!."

King Bradley smiled as he looked at some papers on the table, he picked up the papers and begun to read them. "Tell me how your research is going?"

"Well it's going to fine sir." Ed told him.

"Hmm the Philosopher's Stone, … I want you, All of you, to stop research on the stone." King Bradley said to us. "All of you are some of my most trusted men and women and I don't want any of harmed. Amestris has many enemy and would not like you knowing so it would be better for you not to know anything about it..."

The room stayed quite for all of ten seconds before King Bradley started laughing and everyone looked at him.

King Bradley made his way to the open window and jumped out of it. "Well ill be on my way now get well boys." He said as he started walking away to the left.

As soon as he was out of sight a soldier barged into the room. "Did you see Fuhrer King Bradley come in here." We all pointed out the window and he run to it and looked to see which way he went, then went after him.

"Well that was weird anyway here Ed, Al we got y'all go flowers." Ladd said as he walked over with them and set them on the table.

"So what are y'all next move?" Ladd then asked.

"We're going to go see our old teacher and..."

Ed's faces gets grim and scared, Ed and Al start hugging. "Im going to mess you bro." Ed said. "Shes going to kill us when we get there." They was saying with tears.

"Well come on Ladd we still have a ton of paper work to do so lets go." I ordered Ladd.

"Yes Ma'am" Ladd said as we walked out of the room leaving them all behind to but Col. Hughes followed right behind us we left the hospital together then we left him... I would had never guessed it would be the last time I would see him.

Central City Graveyard 13:34 Four days later.-

I'm wearing I uniform that I hoped I never had to put on, All black. Today is the day we bury a fallen comrade Brigadier General Maes Hughes. He was killed in a phonebooth three days ago, his killer is still unknown. His coffin is being carried up now.

I look over at Ladd how I'm standing next to. He's face is not showing any type of sadness but I can tell, hes crying.

I looked around as his coffin passed us, I say Major Armstrong Sobbing, Miss Hughes is crying as well, Riza is standing next to Roy, I can't get a clear look on his face. And King Bradley himself is standing at the foot of his grave.

As they reach his grave and set his coffin down, I can hear gunfire going off behind us. They started to lower his coffin. "A moment of silents for a fallen soldier." King Bradley said.

They begun to throw dirt onto his coffin.

"Mommy why are they throwing dirt on daddy?" I heard come from Hughes little girl.

"Because daddy has to sleep on baby." Miss Hughes said to Elicia as he knelled down and hugged her. "But daddy said he has work to do, he can't work if they bury him." As she kept talking I could feel tears fall down my face as my eyes closed, it's... it's just so sad.

"Stop it Stop putting dirt on daddy, DADDY!."

-DarkHyena-

Im sorry it took long a lot of thing was going on and im single now, but that does not give me no RIGHT TO STOP THIS AWESOME STORY. So Please do your best to put up with my slowness, im looking and taking notes on all the FMA BH eps and taking note to I can fit everyone in and still make it nice.

p.s. RIP Mase Hughes, Loving Dad, Husband, Soldier, Friend, And Pain in the ass. You will always be missed. T-T.


	5. Hyenas Note

Hey Everyone Hyena Here with some kind good new and bad news okay well good news im gong to keep writing FMA:Lighting but bad news, Im planing to restart it and make it better cause from what i can tell and read it is slow, boring, and i feel as if yall should be reading something much better IV Been getting Lazy!. ALso i was not keeping track with the story so im rewatching the whole Brotherhood if i can ever find it and going to get the story down so i can morph it and put Mariana In the right place so everything can work together and not look like a hot mess. So I Am Sorry For The Bad One You Had To Read, But hopefully if you can look deep down in your heart and i mean real deep No TO DEEP! Yeah right there and forgive me and give me time Im sure youll love the remake... And yes they will be longer ch Atleast !500 Words each one so yeah it could take something. Thank you for reading my long boring AN Please dont come burn down my house

Love DarkHyena

P.s.

Wub~A~Dub~Dub~Motha ~Motha


End file.
